Belt buckle is a buckle, or a clasp for fastening two ends of straps or a belt, in which a device attached to one of the ends is fitted or coupled to the other. Belt buckles and other fixtures are used on a variety of belts.
A belt buckle is to hold a belt tight around an object and makes sure that buckle plates will not separate and let the belt loose using a reliable locking mechanism for securing the buckle plates.